exp_the_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
Feel Like This
"Feel Like This" is EXP Edition's third single and their official debut in Korea. The music video was released on April 16, 2017 on their official YouTube channel and on the same day the song was available to be purchased online. It is featured on EXP EDITION 1st Mini Album. The song was produced by Ben Hostetler and was composed & written by Ben Hostetler, Michael Cortes, and Bora Kim. The lyrics are about finding solace in someone else (you) who makes everything right. Remix A remix of the song was performed and uploaded to their channel on February 19, 2016, more than a year before the song was actually released. At the end it combined some of the lyrics from the hook of their first song, "Luv/Wrong." A different remix is a song on their 1st mini album, titled "Feel Like This (Solju Remix)." Lyrics [ Koki ] 어서 내 손을 잡아줘 번개가 그칠 때까지 해가 눈에 뜰 때까지 니 품에 취할 때까지 [ Koki / Sime] 힘들 때 나를 불러줘 어둠이 가실 때까지 추위가 끝날 때까지 내 품에 취할 때까지 [ Frankie ] 그대 생각에 영원한 이 순간 나 숨쉬는 이유 Without you I’m hopeless [ Sime / Hunter ] 당신도 내가 전부라 말해줘 알아 We know it We need it to Feel like this, Feel like this, Feel like this, Feel like this [ Frankie ] 혼란한 나를 안아줘 다시 나를 찾을 때까지 내가 나를 만날 때까지 새로운 내가 될 때까지 [ Sime ] 지칠 때 나를 찾아줘 너의 천국이 될 때까지 내 삶이 다가올 때까지 우리의 밤이 될 때까지 [ Frankie ] 그대 생각에 영원한 이 순간 나 숨쉬는 이유 Without you I’m hopeless [ Koki / Hunter] 당신도 내가 전부라 말해줘 알아 We know it We need it to Feel like this, Feel like this, Feel like this, Feel like this, Feel like this ,Feel like this ,Feel like this ,Feel like this [ Frankie ] 당신도 내가 전부라 말해줘 알아 We know it We need it to Feel like this, Feel like this [ Sime ] (I know you want it), Feel like this [ Sime ] (You know we need it to) Feel like this ,Feel like this, Feel like this, Feel like this, Feel like this, Feel like this Translation Come on, hold my hand until the lightning stops Until you see the sun rise When it's hard, call me until the darkness leaves Until the cold ends, until you come into my arms In your thoughts, this never-ending moment is the reason I breathe Without you I'm hopeless You too tell me everything I know We know it We need it to Feel like this, Feel like this, Feel like this, Feel like this Hold the confused me until you find me again Until I meet myself, until I become new Find me when I'm tired, until I become your heaven Until my life arrives, until it is our night In your thoughts, this never-ending moment is the reason I breathe Without you I'm hopeless You too tell me everything I know We know it We need it to Feel like this, Feel like this, Feel like this, Feel like this, Feel like this ,Feel like this ,Feel like this ,Feel like this 당신도 내가 전부라 말해줘 알아 We know it We need it to Feel like this, Feel like this (I know you want it), Feel like this (You know we need it to) Feel like this ,Feel like this, Feel like this, Feel like this, Feel like this, Feel like this Exp-edition-2.jpg Exp-edition-1.jpg Category:Songs Category:Music Videos